The Real World: Hartford
by caffepazzesco
Summary: What do you get when you put six Chilton students in one apartment for two weeks? Sounds like the beginning of a REALLY bad joke doesn't it? Well, under the circumstances Rory Gilmore would have to agree with you. ~Trory~
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: The Real World: Hartford AUTHOR: CaffePazzesco (CXxBoarderChicxX@aol.com) RATING: PG-13 ( I dont even think it's PG yet, but I rated it PG-13 just to be safe) PAIRING: T/R, P/OC SUMMARY: Rory's Psychology teacher assigns a project over Spring Break that has the same concept of the show "The Real World" on MTV. DISCLAIMER: I don't any of the characters. They belong to Amy Sherman- Palladino, and I also don't own MTV's "The Real World", or the concept of the show. ::Sigh:: If only....  
  
"The Real World: Hartford::  
  
Rory Gilmore was sitting in her last period class, counting down the seconds until she would hear the dismissal bell. So far, she was on nine hundred. She couldn't wait for her Spring Break to begin. Though she hadn't made any plans yet, two weeks of doing nothing sounded great. Just as Rory was about to reach 600 on her "Countdown until Dismissal" she heard the most terrifying word in the human vocabulary, project. As soon as she heard the word come out of Mr. McKinney's mouth, her head popped up from her notebook, which she had been doodling in for about twenty minutes now. *Great, nothing like a project to shatter a girl's dream of doing nothing for two weeks.* "Miss Gilmore, you might want to pay attention for this, considering it's worth 30% or your overall grade." "Sorry, Mr.McKinney, it won't happen again." Rory replied, a little embarrassed. "As you all know, this is a Psychology class, and one of the topics we have been discussing is human behavior. So, I have decided to devide you up into four groups of six, There will be an equal amount of boys and girls in each of these groups...' Mr McKinney began. *It just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?* "Your group will live together in an apartment rented by the school for two weeks. There will also be about fifty cameras in this apartment. They will be placed in the kitchen, the living room, the recreational room, around the pool, and in all six of the bedrooms. Don't worry, the cameras in the bedrooms will automatically turn off at 10:00 P.M. and will remain off until 6:00 A.M. the following day. As for the rest of the cameras, they will be left on at all times. You will be filmed almost every minute you are in the apartment. After the two week break when we return, the tapes will be exchanged with another group, and will be analyzed using what we have learned in class. The analysis will be due four weeks after we return considering there is so much data to analyze. Are there any questions?" No one raised their hand, and so Mr.McKinney began to assign the groups. "Tristan DuGrey, Cole Mandrake, Hunter Cartwright, Kendal Guinevere, Paris Gellar, and Rory Gilmore." Mr.McKinney announced. *Why me? What have I done to deserve two weeks in the same apartment as Tristan and Paris?*Rory's thoughts were again interrupted my Mr.McKinney's voice. "You are expected to be packed and ready to leave for your apartment by Sunday. You will then report to the school to pick up the key and the address for the apartment, and a copy of the rules for the apartment."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Bell Rings~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Why couldn't you have rrung 15 muntes ago?* Rory thought  
  
~I know, terrible, I'm new at this though, and I am also looking for a beta reader, if you are interested e-mail me at CXxBoarderChicxX@aol.com. Please review, even if it is to tell me that the chapter was really bad, any feedback is good in my opinion.Thank You. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I apologize for the length of Chapters 1 and 2, I can't seem to write long chapters, but if I get reviews I plan on updating almost everyday. Thank you for reviewing! I also now accept reviews from non-members, I couldn't find the settings for the reviews on my account, but I finally did and readjusted them. In this chapter, I think Lorelai is a bit out of character, but I was never good at writing characters. Well, on with the show!  
  
The Real World: Hartford Chapter 2  
  
After school..same day-  
  
Rory stepped on the bus to Stars Hallow and took a seat close to the front. After she got settled in she pulled out this week's novel, Crime and Punishment by Fyodor Dostoevsky . Then she began to think about the project, *Two weeks in the same apartment as Tristan. At least there will be other people there to mediate if need be.* she then concentrated on her book.  
  
Tristan got into his silver BMW Z3 convertible, and drove off with his stereo blasting Jimmy Eat World- Sweetness. When the song ended Tristan turned off his radio and concentrated on the task at hand. Spending two weeks in the same apartment with Rory Gilmore.*At least Hunter will be there to keep my mind off of the fact that Rory Gilmore, the love of my life, will be within walking distance of me twenty-four-seven, for two weeks.*  
  
The bus stopped and Rory looked up, *finally, my stop.* she thought. When Rory got off the bus she automatically went to the diner, assuming that her mother would be there waiting. Sure enough, she was there and begging Luke for coffee. Rory just stood there by the door watching the exchange between her mother and Luke.  
  
"Luke pleeeeease, I have to go to my parents house, you know how my mother is, I NEED coffee!" Lorelai begged.  
  
"No."  
  
"Awwww, come one pleeeeease?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"What did you say?" Luke asked, shocked.  
  
"I said, F--I--N--E." Lorelai replied pronouncing the word very slowly.  
  
Before Luke got a chance to say something , Lorelai screamed "Jeeesssss!" Jess appeared out of the back of the diner, "yeah?"  
  
"Can you get me some coffee, your UNCLE here refuses. Lorelai said. Jess poured Lorelai her coffee siad 'hi' to Rory and then disappearded into the back of the diner again.  
  
"Oh, hey babe, how was school?"  
  
"I have a project... ~~~~~~~~ Back to Tristan-  
  
Tristan parked his car in the garage, he was about to leave when something caught his eye. His father's car. *He's home.* Tristan went inside only to find his father in his office working. *Thought so.* He continued to walking until he heard his name. "Tristan?" His father called. Tristan walked back towards his father's office and stood in the doorway. "Yes father?" "I am going out of town on business for about three weeks, and I was wondering what your plans were for your Spring Break." "Well, actually, I have a project...  
  
~~~~~~~~ Back to Rory- The diner  
  
After explaining the project to her mother, Lorelai said,"Rory, I know you're going to think that I'm crazy fro saying this, but maybe this will be good for you."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Well think about it, you may just make a new friend out of this, and when you go off to Harvard you are going to have roomates. So this will be like a .... preview."  
  
"If it weren't Tristan and Paris we were talking about here, I might be inclined to agree with you. Unfortunatelt we ARE talking about Tristan and Paris here."  
  
"I know sweetie, but just give it a few dyas, and if it's too much, you can pretend you came down with some serious illness and you need to go to the hospital, in which case they will call me and I'll come to pick you up, okay?"  
  
"Okay, I guess, well we better get going, we have to be at grandma and grandpa's house at 6:00 and it's already 5:00."  
  
"Pleeeeeease don't make me go, you can call them and tell them that you're really sick, and then I can say that I have to stay home and take care of you, come on Rory, they'll believe you!"  
  
"No, we have to go, now come on."  
  
"Evil daughter." Lorelai mumbled.  
  
Lorelai put some moeny on the counter and then they were off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I apologize again for how out of character Lorelai was, and any of the other characters. Please review, even if it is to say you didn't like the chapter, any feedback is good in my opinion. So please click on the little blue button, that seems to appear a bit on the purple side on my computer. Anyways, if you review, I'll write more. Oh yeah, I dont own Jimmy Eat World , or The book Crime and Punishment. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-Okay this is a little bit longer than the past two chapters. It's kinda bad, but it's pretty much a filler, and it gets a certain 6'2" brown floppy- haired guy out of the way for the couple of this story r/t. Thanks soo much for the reviews, and I HOPE you like this chapter.  
  
The Real World: Hartford Chapter 3  
  
Saturday went by fast for Rory. She spent most of her day with Lane and her mom at the mall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Saturday Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory sat down on her suitcase and began to zip it, when the phone rang. Rory got up from her suitcase, and the top flew up, the zipper returned to its original position, and Rory sighed. When she found the phone she quickly pressed talk. "Hello?" Dialtone. *Great they hung up, and I have to zipper my suitcase again.* Just as Rory was about to climb back on her suitcase again, the doorbell rang. *Here we go again.* "I'm coming!" she yelled. As soon as she opened the door, she wished she hadn't.... Dean. Her relationship with Dean hadn't been the same since they broke up the first time. She loved him, but she wasn't in love with him. They were hardly together anymore, and Dean's granfather died recently, so when they were together Dean was quiet and depressed.  
  
"Hey Dean."  
  
"Hey Ror, listen I think we should talk."  
  
"Okay well then let's go into the livingroom."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Rory and Dean headed into the livingroom, and Rory was getting kinda nervous about what Dean was going to say. They sat down and for the next five minutes there was an uncomfortable silence between them. dean opened his mouth a few times but sighed and closed it. The silence was them broken by Rory. "Dean, why do I get the feeling I'm not going to enjoy what I am about to hear, that is if you decide to say something."  
  
"Because you probably aren't going to like what you're about to hear."  
  
"Rory, I'm moving back to Chicago."  
  
"Why-when?"  
  
"We're moving sometime during break, my dad wants our stuff to be there, and for us to be settled in, then we can start school when everyone goes back."  
  
"You still haven't answered the 'why' part."  
  
"Well, when my grandpa died he left everything to my dad since he was an only child and everything. So for my dad, it's either move back to Chicago and run the company, or sell it, which would mean watching his father's life work chopped down and sold to the highest bidder."  
  
"I understand, but i still don't want you to go."  
  
"Me either, and I'm going to miss you A LOT, and there's something else I need to say."  
  
"I don't think I would be able to have a long-distance relationship. I want to be close to the person I'm goign out with. I'm really sorry Rory, I still love you but--"  
  
"I understand Dean, I really do, I don't think I would be able to handle a long-distance relationship either."  
  
"Okay, well then--," Dean said as he began to get up from his seat on the couch. 'We're stll friends right?"  
  
"Definitely, and make sure you send me the address and phone number of your new house as soon as you get there."  
  
"Well I guess this is it, goodbye Rory."  
  
"Goodbye Dean."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." They hugged goodbye and Dean kissed Rory on the cheek.  
  
After Dean left Rory didn't know whether to be upset or relieved. On one hand she was going to break up with Dean anyways, but on the other hand she didn't want him to move away. "Time to hit the coffee," Rory said (A/N of course not literally hit, it's an expression) After about 30 minutes and six cups of coffee later, she remembered that she still didn't close her suitcase. Rory headed off to her room and sat on her suit case and began trying to zip her suitcase for the third time. She heard the front door close and her mother's voice... "Rooooooory?!" "In my room mom!" Lorelai walked into her daughter's room, and there was Rory sitting on top of ehr suitcase, desperately trying to zip her suitcase up. "Need some help mini-me?" Lorelai asked between laughs. "It isn't funny, this is the third time I have tried to zip this thing up!" "Well, why did you pack so much stuff, you do realize there are ONLY seven days in a week, and seven times two---" "---Funny mom, can you please help me?" "Oh, yeah, sure." After they got the suitcase zipped, Rory told her mom about Dean and then they both went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RIIIIINNNNGGGG Rory threw her arm in the direction of her alarm clock and hit the 'snooze' button. She rolled over and stared at the bright red numbers, "6:00 is waaay to early to be waking up on Sunday."Rory mumbled Rory got up and put on her fuzzy pink slippers, ready to begin her journey........upstairs. When she reached the landing she turned left, the direction of her mother's room.*The door is shut, she's still sleeping.* Rory turned the knob and pushed, sure enough there was Lorelai, still sleeping. "Mom, come on, get up, we have to be at Chilton in an hour and a half." "Mmmmmm......" "Come on mom." "Five more minutes." Just then Rory got an idea. "Okay mom, I'm gonna go downstairs and make us some coffee." "Good mini-me." Rory ran downstairs and unplugged the cofeemaker. She then hid the plug behind a cereal box that was in front of the outlet, to make it look like it was plugged in." *This oughta work.* Rory ran upstairs as fast as her now fuzzy pink feet would take her. She flung open the Lorelai's door and began screaming," Mom the coffeemaker is broken, Mom wake up the coffeemaker is broken!" Lorelai's head flew out from under the covers and said, "What?!" "Our coffeemaker is broken!" "It's okay, we'll just go to Luke's." "Mom Luke doesn't open until 9:00 on Sundays adn we have to be at Chilton by 8:00." Lorelai got up and ran to the bathroom. "Mom what are you doing?" "Don't just stand there Rory! Get Ready! We have to get going soon!" *Thought that would work.*Rory thought, smirking By 7:00 Lorelai and Rory were out of the house and Lorelai was running to the Jeep. "Mom, we're not going to be late." "I need coffee." And with that, Lorelai started up the Jeep and they were off to Chilton. On the way they stopped at a Starbucks and Lorelai got her coffee. They arrived at Chilton at 7:55 and headed for the auditorium. They picked up the key to the apartment along with the address and a copy of the rulebook. They started off to the apartment and when they got there, they said their goodbyes and lorelai helped Rory get her bags out of the back seat. Rory watched as Lorelai drove off. "Well, here goes nothing."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I know, I know, bad, but I had to get rid of Dean somehow, and I dislike Dean as much as the next Trory fan but I am starting to feel just a bit bad for him, he always get written off a s ajerk, so I wrote him off, just not as a jerk. ::Ducks tomatoes:: There will be trory action in the next chapter and if there isn't then there will be in Chapter 5 for sure. I HOPE you liked it and PLEASE review!~Caffepazzesco 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay,here I am, again. I updated yay for me. This chapter I wrote yesterday, on the 9th because well the ninth of every month, I seem to get hurt, June 9th- broke my right wrist at a skate park, July 9th- stitches in my left hand, ::damn glass::. So I decided to stay in and write a chapter to my fanfic. Thank You very much for all your reviews! So without further delay, Chapter 4 brought to you by my Bad Luck with the number nine.  
  
The Real World:Hartford Chapter 4  
  
When Rory entered the apartment, the first thing she noticed were the cameras. *Wow, there must be at least 15 cameras in this room alone.*Rory thought as she looked around the gorgeous apartment in awe. "There's a lot of cameras, aren't there?" asked a red haired, brown eyed girl sitting on the couch. "Yeah." The girl got up and began to walk towards Rory. "I'm Kendal." she said as she stuck her hand ou. Rory set her bags down in front of the door and shook her hand. "I'm Rory. So where's everyone else?" "Oh they haven't gotten here yet, they're probably still picking up their keys." "I'm surprised Paris here yet, I thought she'd be the first one here." The front door opened and Paris stepped in. "What was that about me?"she asked. "I was just telling Kendal I was surprised you weren't here yet...., but now you are." "Yes, I am. So are we just supposed to leave our luggage in front of the door?" Paris asked sarcastically. "Rory looked at her for a second, then said, "Oh sorry, I'll move it." "Here let me help you," Kendal said as she picked up one of Rory's bags. Kendal and Rory headed down a long hallway until they discovered the door with a sign on it which had 'Rory' clearly printed on it. Kendal opened the door and said, "well here's your room. You're right next door from me." Rory couldn't help but notice Tristan's room was right across the hall. Rory began humming Alanis Morrisette's song 'Isn't it Ironic?' Kendal set down Rory's suitcase on the bed and noticed Rory looking at the door across the hall. *Hmmmm......* Kendal thought. "Rory?" kendal asked. Rory shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Oh sorry." Kendal and Rory got all or Rory's bags in her room and put her stuff away inot their proper drawers. Then the headed back into the livingroom. Rory plopped down onto one of the chairs in the livingroom in exhaustion. Not noticing that there was someon else sitting in the chair, Rory fell right onto their lap.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't--" "Hello Mary." "Oh it's you." "Gee, you MUST be happy to seem me, I mean to go to the point where you pratically throw yourself at me--" Rory just rolled her eyes at him. Tristan noticed that Rory still hadn't moved. Just then, Rory got up and sta down on the couch. Tristan just sat there, smirking. But inside he was disappointed that Rory moved. He had been in love with her since the moment he saw her. He wanted nothing more than to hold her, comfort her, kiss her, protect her, and be able to call her 'his Rory'. Tristan of course knew that this was never going to happen, he was always telling himself she would never, could never, fall for him the way he fell for her.  
  
Little did he know.....  
  
Rory's thoughts *Why do I feel disappointed that I'm not sitting with Tristan? ( A Little Voice in Rory's Head Goes) 'Because you like him, duh.' Okay, where did that come from? I know, you just need coffee Rory, you just need some coffee, yeah that's it.* Rory's thoughts were interrupted by Kendals voice...  
  
"Okay, so everyone but Hunter and Cole are here right?" "Yeah, they said they'd be here around two. Hunter had some business to take care of and Cole went with." tristan replied. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I am really hungry."Kendal said. "Well, since the others won't be here until two, why don't we go get some lunch?" Rory suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement, even Paris, to Rory's surprise.Everyone piled into Kendal's black SUV and they were off in search of a restaurant.About five minutes later, Paris said," I know about this place called 'Clash' . Madelin and Louise go there all the time and they say it's really great. It's just a few minutes away. "That sounds good, you ladies wannago check it out?' Tristan asked. All the girls nodded. Rory thought things were going well... Tristan wasn't acting like a jerk, at least not right now.He had his moments. Paris was acting more or less friendly towards her, and Kendal was really nice, definitely friend material. When they arrived at 'Clash' they all got out of the SUV and headed in. They sat down in a booth and Kendal quickly took a seat next to Patis, so that Rory would be forced to sit next to Tristan.*They look really cute next to each other, and I can tell they like each other. I wonder why they aren't going out?* Kendal thought. She then decided that she would ask Rory about it later in the week after they were settled a bit more. A few minutes later they ordered and fell into a converstaion about movies.  
  
"Sleepers is my all time favorite movie aside from The Godfather of course. I mean nothing , I mean absolutely nothing can beat The Godfather." Kendal said. "The Godfather was a good movie, but my favorite movie probably would have to be The Fast and The Furious. 'Typical guy movie." Rory said. "Well, what's your favorite movie Rory?" *He actually called my Rory.* "Rory?" "Oh,um my favorite movie would probably have to be Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, nut I also love the movie Mommie Dearest. What about you Paris?" "Mine woiuld probably have to be A Beautiful Mind." "Yeah that is a good movie."Kendal said. The waiter set down their meals and began to eat. Every once in a while when he thought no one was looking, Tristan would sneak a look at Rory, and it wouldn't go unnoticed by Kendal. * Who would've thought Tristan DuGrey would fall for someone? Let's just hope Rory figures it out sometime soon.* Kendal smirked. They finished their meals and the waiter brought over their check. Tristan picked up the piece of paper and walked to the register to pay, despite the protests from the three girls. It was around 2:30 when Tristan's cell phone rang.... "Hello?' "Hey Tristan, where is everyone?" "Oh, we went out to lunch, we're on our way backm to the apartment now." "Okay, well we'll be here.See ya." "Bye." "That was Hunter, he and Cole got to the apartment and no one was there so they were just wondering where everyone was." "I have an idea." Kendal siad. Everyone looked at Kendal. "You know how we were talking about movies at 'Clash'?" "Yeah." Everyone said in unison. "Why don't we go get the movies we all said were our favorites and have like a movie night." Kendal suggested. "That would be cool."Rory said. "Yeah, that sounds good." Paris said. "I'm game." Tristan siad. "Well maybe we should pick up Hunter and Cole so they can pick out a movie too." Rory said. "Yeah, I'll call them and tell them the plan, and to be ready." Tristan said. Tristan called Hunter and Cole and soon enough there were six people sitting in an SUV on their way to a video store.  
  
On the way.... "I'm Hunter." he directed to the girls in the vehicle. "I'm Kendal, this is Rory, and this is Paris." Kendal said pointing to each girl. "Hi" Rory and Paris said in unison. (They did the same thing with Cole.)  
  
At the Video Store..... Rory walked up and down the aisles looking for Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, but when she came to the spot where it was supposed to be, it was empty. "Looking for this?" asked a familiar voice from behind her...Tristan. "So you took the last copy of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory?" "Yeah, I thought that you would want it so I picked it up.' "Thanks," Rory said as she went to take the tape from Tristan. Tristan pulled it away, "What are you gonna give me for it?" "Great, okay Tristan what do you want?" "It's plain and simple really Mary I want a kiss." "Tristan, it may be my favorite movie, but it's not worth putting myself throught that much torture." 'Oh come one Mary, one little kiss and you get your movie." 'Fine." Rory said as she pulled Tristan down into a kiss. Neither Tristan or Rory could deny the sparks that flew when their lips met. To Tristan, it was a dream. To Rory, it was an awakenning. The kiss ended and Rory grabbed the tape from Tristan's hand, and said"thank you", leaving Tristan standing there in shock. Rory met up with everyone and they asked each other what they had picked out. "Where's Tristan?" Hunter asked. "Right here." Tristan said as he walked towards the group. "Okay, are we ready to go?" Kendal asked. Everyone nodded. After they left the video store, everyone decided they should get snacks considering there wasn't anything to eat or drink at the apartment yet. The group arrived back at the apartment around 5:30 and got comfortable in their chosen seats. Cole got up and stood in front of the TV and asked, "is everyone ready and comfortable?" Everyone said "yeah " in unison. "Okay then." he said, and then pressed play and sat down.  
  
A/N: I dont own any of those movies. The next chapter Movie Night! That is if you guys want me to continue, if you do then review! I apologize for the format of Chapter 1 and the end of Cha[pter 3 FF.net messed up the format and they wont let me change it! PLREASE email me with suggestions on what you want to see in the next few chapters! Email me at CXxBoarderChicxX@aol.com PLEASE! If the format gets screwed up on this one, I apologize but I'm probably just going to upload the chapter, then sleep. So, I hope you liked it, review, PLEASE email me, or even IM me on CaffePazzesco, or CXxBoarderChicxX. Okay I'll stop talkuing now. Thanks for reading and reviewing ~~CaffePazzesco 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This Chapter is Movie Night. It isn't very well-written, but its written, and I thought I'd get in one last chapter before I took a week long break or so, to deal with Alexandre Dumas ::shudders:: I hate Summer Reading. Anyways, THANK YOU so much for your reviews, and I *hope you like this Chapter.On with the show.  
  
The Real World: Hartford Movie Night and late night pranks- Chapter 5  
  
The movie 'The New Guy' began...there were a few scattered 'ewws' from the girls with the occasional 'is that all you guys think about?'. But for the most part, the only sound coming from the living room was laughter.  
  
When the movie ended, everyone began to get up and stretch.  
  
"So what are we watching next?" Cole got up and asked.  
  
"Everyone voted on 'Scream'.  
  
"Before the movie starts, does anybody want anything from the kitchen?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Popcorn Please." Rory said.  
  
"Can you grab the bag of Twizzlers off the counter for me?"Tristan asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, can you grab me a soda Hunter?" Cole asked  
  
"Kendal, Paris, you girls want anything from the kitchen while I'm up?"  
  
"No thanks." Paris stated politely.  
  
"The bag of Salt and Vinegar chips....aww hell, I'll get em, you have enough stuff to carry as it is." Kendal said.  
  
""It's okay, really."  
  
"No, let me help you, I'l feel guilty if I don't."  
  
"Really, it's okay."  
  
"Okay, well thank you." Kendal shouted at Hunter's retreating figure.  
  
"Okay Twizzlers, check, Chips, check, soda, check, popcorn....okay popcorn..." Hunter listed alound as he stuck the package into the microwave.  
  
The next few minutes Hunter spent trying to figure out how to work the microwave.  
  
"Okay, there's the button that says popcorn." Hunter prssed the button, then pressed start...nothing happened.  
  
"Okay, lets try again."  
  
He pressed the buttons and when it didn't work..."Kendal, can you come here?" Kendal got up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah?--oooh my chips. Kendal said excitedly as she opened the ba and began eating.  
  
"Do you know how to work this thing?"  
  
"Yeah, press 'popcorn' then press 'start'."  
  
Hunter pressed the buttons and again nothing happened.  
  
Mean while, Kendal stood next to him eating her chips, watching him in amusement, with a smirk planted firmly on her face."  
  
"What are you smirking about?"  
  
Kendal grabbed the cord to the microwaveand held it up so Hunter could see that it wasn't plugged in, and then said something that sounded like' this might help'.  
  
Kendal plugged in the microwave and pressed the buttons.  
  
"Why was it unplugged in the first place?" Hunter asked.  
  
'Rory and I wanted to make coffee this afetr noon, so we unplugged the microwave so we could plug in the coffee maker.'  
  
"Well that explains it." he said.  
  
Hunter poured the popcorn into a giant plastic bowl and went into the livingroom. Everyone was comfortable and the only seat left was next to Kendal on the couch, so Hunter quickely sat down, and everyone watched as Cole got up.  
  
"Okay, is everyone ready?" Cole asked  
  
"Just start the movie Cole" Hunter said jokingly as he threw a pillow at at his friend. Cole caught the pillow, and threw it back at Hunter. The movie came on and a sudden loud moment caused the Kendal to grab onto Hunter and Rory onto Tristan. Tristan just looked down at her grabbing onto his shirt and laughed.  
  
"What?" she asked  
  
"Nothing."  
  
All of the sudden another loud noise caused Tristan to jump and Rory noticed that he put his hand over his eyes for a split second. Rory luaghed.  
  
"What?" Tristan asked defensively.  
  
"Mr.King of Chilton, Im a prep school bad ass, himself afraid of a movie?"  
  
"I'm not afraid of a movie." Tristan stated smugly  
  
"Well then, why did you jump and cover your eyes?"  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did to."  
  
Their little argument was interrupted by Paris shhshing them. They ignored her and continued, only this time they were a bit quieter...until....Tristan picked up a handful of popcorn and threw it at Rory.  
  
"hey!" Rory then retaliated by grabbing one of the 'Twizzlers' out of the bag and whipping it at Tristan.  
  
Kendal and Hunter were watching and laughing at the mixture of popcorn, Twizzlers, and pillows that covered the couch and part of the floor.  
  
"Go Tristan!" Hunter shouted. Kendal grabbed a pillow and whacked him upside the head with it.  
  
"Owww!" Hunter said rubbing his head.  
  
"Ha! Ha--*bam* Hunter hit Kendal back with a pillow.  
  
The four continued on with this for about five minutes. Beofre they knew it, the lights were on and Cole had the VCR remote in his hand pretending to be an announcer. Meanwhile, Paris was sitting in her chair mummbling about how immature her roomates are and how this even would make a good article for the gossip collumn of the school newspaper.  
  
It was now Rory and Kendal vs. Tristan and Hunter in an all out pillow fight. Cole was now standing on the couch, still holding the VCR remote as if it were a microphone.  
  
"And Kendal whales the pillow at Hunter--wait! Tristan and Rory are rolling around on the floor trying to hit each other Ha!" Cole announced into the remote. The fight ended at about 12:30 and the boys won.  
  
After wards they turned off the movie and went to bed. When the boy were in their rooms, Kendal snuckinto Rory's room and began to try and wake her up.  
  
"Ror, get up, come on, wake up." Kendal said as she shook Rory.  
  
"What?" Rory mummbled.  
  
"Wanna play a little prank on the boys?" Kendal asked in a very devious tone.  
  
Rory's eyes opened almost immediately and she said "I'm in, but do you think we should wake up Paris?"  
  
"Yeah, probably a good idea, we need a lookout just in case someon else wakes up."  
  
"True." Rory stated.  
  
Kendal and Rory snuck down the hall and into Paris's room expecting to find Paris asleep. Instead they saw a very awake Paris staring at them.  
  
"What ever you two are doing I wont have anything to do with it." Paris said flatly.  
  
"Please Paris, we need a lookout," Kendal asked.  
  
"What are you guys gonna do, rob a bank? What do you need a lookout for?"  
  
"We're going to pull a prank on the guys while they're sleeping."  
  
"Hmmm.....well, whatever, but Im only the lookout, I refuse to actually take part in it."  
  
"Fine." Kendal said ina a happy tone.  
  
"Okay." Rory said.  
  
"Okay, so what exactly are you two doing?" Paris inquired.  
  
--After explaining the plan to Paris...-cut to Tristan's bedroom.---  
  
Rory and Kendal held in their hands, two giant rolls of yeallow 'Caution' tape, their eyes had a mischievious look in them, and Paris stood outside the door nervously fidgeting with the pull string to her hooded sweatshirt.  
  
*This is not a good idea.* Paris thought.  
  
*This is going to be SO great.* Kendal thought.  
  
*Wow, he looks really cute when he's asleep, where did that come from? you just need sleep Rory, you just need sleep, but this is going to be soo great.* Rory thought  
  
Kendal and Rory began to wrap Trstan to his bed with the yellow caution tape. Everytime Tristan would move Kendal would push Rory down and duck dwon so that he couldn't see them if he wokevup. Everytinme this happened, the two girls would be choking back their laughter.  
  
About twenty miuted later, they moved into Hunter's room, then after that Cole's. After they wrapped each of the boys to their beds, Kendal would take our her Izone camera and take three pictures, one ofr each of the girls. When the girls finished they all high-fived each other and began to laugh as quietly as the could. At about 2:15, the girls headed off to bed and they fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.  
  
Around 7:00 A.M. (cameras are on in the bedrromm remember) Tristan woke up and panic set in as he found himself trapped. He was still half asleep so he didn't yet realize what was holding him down. He became more alert and saw he was wrapped in yellow caution tape. He let out a slight laugh and then began tearing it away. Cole got up about 10 minutes later and laughed as he saw the yellow caution tape. *Girls* he thought. Hunter woke up around 7:30 and almost screamed when he couldn't move from his neck down. "I'm paralyzed!" he cried and then he saw what was actually holding him down, and then he notice the two figues in the doorway.  
  
"you too,huh?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I guess so." Hunter relpied trying to hold back form laughing at the two men standing in front of him, wit caution tape still stuck in their har and to parts of their arms and legs.  
  
"I've got an ides." Cole said.  
  
--8:30- the girls are in the livingroom the guys are no where to be found--  
  
The girls heard the sound of someon fumbling for their keys. 'theyre back" Kendal said. "Tristan , Hunter, and Cole, then sauntered in holding a few boxes of Tim Horton's donuts and three coffee to-go mugs.  
  
Ooohhh...donuts." Kendal said.  
  
"And coffee." Rory pointed out.  
  
'What's the catch?"  
  
'No catch. We just figured since we're goingto be living in the samwe apartment for 2 weeks, that we should call a truce, and the donuts and coffee are just our peace offerings." Tristan said.The girls quickly took the donuts and the coffee and headed into the kitchen. The guys followed them into the kitchen...smirking. The three girls all took a donut. kendal and Rory grabbed a styrofoam coffee cup. As soon as they took a bite out of their donuts, they spit them out. Kendal and Rory grabbed for their coffee, while Paris had her head stuck under the faucet. The boys stood there, doubled over laughing. When Kendal and Rory took a sip of their coffee, the quickly followed Paris's example and stuck their mouths under the running water.  
  
After about ten minutes of gagging and spitting, the girls turned to see the laughing guys.  
  
"What the hell did you guys do to those donuts?" kendal asked  
  
"Well we figured since they were powdered donutsb you girls wouldnt notice if we put corn starch on them....I guess we were right." Cole said  
  
"What was in the to-go mug that supposedly contained coffee?" Rory asked.  
  
"Oh, Wheat Grass Shake." Tristan said, waiting for their reaction.  
  
"Ewwwwww!" The girls cried out in unison.  
  
The girls walked out of the room mumbling different ways they weregoing to seek revenge. The guys high-fived and began laughing again.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Oka so that is the end of Chapter 5, I know its kinda rushed, but I really wanted to get one more chapter out before my "Summer Reading Break". Well PLEASE review and feel free to email me at CXxBoarderChicxX@aol.com or CaffePazzesco1@aol.com with any suggestions. Thank you for reading. ~CaffePazzesco 


End file.
